Icy Love
by EmpressSaix
Summary: One-shot request from Hikari-Glaceon. Hikari and Uryu discover their feelings for each other during a festival in winter. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day


Icy Love

***I'm not dead nor have I gone off the grid. If you guys are wondering about my fic "The Flaming Fox" it's currently going under some serious construction. ^^'**

**This is a one-shot request for Hikari—Glaceaon, who asked ever so nicely if I could write one for her. She wanted it to take place during a winter time festival. So I chose the Lake Shikotsu Ice Festival. The section Hikari sings is from the song "Hoshizora no Waltz". **

**Please review if you'd be so kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Hikari and other characters or the song. They belong to their respective owners, this is the one time I claim nothing. ***

* * *

Hikari held up the doll and pursed her lips. Something was missing but she couldn't tell what. She narrowed her brown eyes and let out a musing "hmm".

She snapped her fingers and slapped her forehead, "Duh! I forgot the cape. How could I forget something as essential as that?"

The brunette moved around the items on her cluttered desk and then pawed through her drawers in hopes of finding just a scrap more of fabric to make the final touch. But alas there was nothing left or nothing she could use or work with.

She put her hands on her hips, "Drat, it looks like I'm going to have to go to the store to get more fabric."

Her eyes glanced out the window and beheld the wintry chilly outdoors. Winter was beautiful, Hikari would admit that, but did it have to be so _cold_? She wondered if it was really worth walking out in that just to get a smidgen more fabric. Hikari looked back at the doll and went to grab her coat.

_Yes, it's worth it. Because this is for him and he is worth everything_.

* * *

_Uryu walked through the bare school hallway on his way out and head for home. He had stayed after to help repair and alter some costumes for the school's theater club and the upcoming show they were putting on. He was about to turn a corner and go down the main hall to the exit when he stopped. Something soft and musical had caught his ear._

_Uryu looked down the hall he was walking down. He could either leave or turn and walk down the hallway to his left and find out who was singing. The Quincy was not a nosy person by nature and didn't bother himself with other people's business but... He soon found himself walking closer to where that voice was coming from. _

"_Itsumo aruku kaerimichi_

_Tsunaida te wo hanasenai_

_Kono mama itai keredo_

_Toki ga sugite iku_

_Yozora ni egaku yume wa hitotsu dake_

_Anata no hoshi ni naritai itsuka_."

_He poked his head in the doorway of where the voice had been coming from and saw a young woman slowly sweeping the classroom. She had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and warm light brown eyes. She looked familiar. Wasn't she in his class?_

'_That's right, she is. Her name is Hikari if I remember correctly. Who knew she had such a beautiful voice?' Uryu thought as continued to silently watch her. _

_By most standards Hikari appeared plain. She had normal brown hair and matching eyes and no unusual or striking features. But there was something about her that made tearing his eyes away difficult. She possessed a natural genteel elegance that shined through even when she was doing something normal like listen to the teacher or sweeping. _

_Hikari paused in her sweeping and when she moved to turn around Uryu plastered his body against the wall beside the door and out of her sight. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribs and his cheeks turning pink. It would be beyond awkward if she caught him just standing in the doorway watching her. _

'_People already think I'm weird enough as it is, I don't want to add 'has stalker tendencies' to that,' he thought as he carefully peeled himself off the wall and quietly walked down the hall. 'But she sure does have a beautiful voice.'_

* * *

Uryu softly hummed the song he had heard Hikari sing that day. He pulled his coat closer around him when a light gust of wintry wind blew. The Quincy was on an important errand otherwise he wouldn't be out in this cold. He was going to finish that scarf for her if it was the last thing he did. He just needed a little more yarn.

The fabric store was up ahead but before he could reach out to open the door Hikari stepped out.

"Hikari?"

The brunette stopped and looked up to see who had said her name. She blushed, "Uh, hi Uryu. What are you doing out in this weather?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said eyeing the bag in her hand.

Hikari blushed a little more and shifted on her feet, "I needed... I mean I had to—to get some stuff for... something... What about you?"

"Same reason. I ran out of material for something I was making and am in need of more," Uryu said. He pulled the collar of his coat higher up to cover the blush he could feel growing on his cheeks.

Across the street two young women stood and had witnessed the scene. One was a tall well-developed red head and the other was a short almost child-like woman with black hair.

Orihime sighed, "It's so sad that HIkari and Uryu can't see how much they like each other. They need a push in the right direction."

Rukia perked up, her eyes wide with, in her opinion, a brilliant idea forming in her head. "That is exactly what they need. Orihime, I have an idea."

* * *

"Hell no, midget," Ichigo said firmly.

"Why not?" Rukia demanded to know.

"One, I won't help Uryu like that and two, we shouldn't be meddling with their lives in the first place," he reasoned. "Please tell me the rest of you agree?"

"A little nudge wouldn't hurt. It's becoming painful to watch them dance around each other," Chad murmured.

Tatsuki stretched out, "You can say that again."

"Do you even have any ideas on how to get them... together?" Renji asked.

Rukia paused in thought and her eyes drifted to a nearby magazine. On the cover was a picture of an upcoming ice festival, "Actually I do."

* * *

"Attending the Lake Shikotsu Ice Festival, this is a bizarre choice for an outing even for you Kurosaki," Uryu growled as he wrapped his coat tighter around his slim form.

Ichigo snorted, "Come on live a little. There's nothing wrong with doing something different."

The group of four young men wandered through the crowded snow covered area the festival was taking place. Huge, impressive ice and snow sculptures light with rainbow colored lights lined the pathways. It was night and that just made the place look more like a winter wonderland.

At another part of the festival a group of girls were meandering through.

Rukia sighed with content, "Now this is my kind of festival."

"Everything looks so pretty!" Orihime squealed, Tatsuki behind her and revealing in her friend's glee. "What do you think, Hikari?"

"It's really nice, I just wish it wasn't so cold," the brunette shivered.

The ice-wielding Reaper smiled and winked, "Don't worry I know something that'll warm up you right up."

* * *

"I find Kurosaki, I'm kicking his ass," Uryu quietly muttered to himself.

He and the others had been walking through a long green lit ice tunnel and the next thing Uryu knows the others are gone. He then noticed another familiar face, Hikari slowly walked as she looked at the walls of the glistening tunnel.

"I didn't expect to see you here Hikari," he said as he approached her.

"I could say the same about you. I was here with Rukia and Orihime but I somehow got separated from them," the brunette explained.

"Really? I was dragged here by Kurosaki, Chad and Renji and I have no idea where they are now."_ This is certainly not a coincidence, something is up_.

"Well, at least we have each other," she offered lamely.

A winter breeze blew through the tunnel and Hikari shivered. Even though she was wearing a thick winter coat the wind still found a way in to make her shiver.

"Cold, Hikari?"

"Yeah, I forgot to grab my scarf before I left," she shuddered again.

Uryu dug into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up hand knit scarf and handed it to her. "I was planning on giving that to you the next time I saw you."

Hikari took the garment and unrolled it. It was a soft white with beautifully embroidered blue flowers and scrolling lines. The scarf was expertly knit and felt as soft as cashmere. She wrapped it around her neck with care and almost instantly felt warmer.

"I've got something for you too," she said, pulling something out of her purse.

She handed him a handmade doll. The doll had soft brown hair and realistic looking brown eyes. The outfit looked to be a cross between a medieval dress and a kimono all done in blue, white and silver. There was even a matching cape too.

"Wow," Uryu breathed as he looked the doll over.

Hikari sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I have a knack for doll making and I..."

In a sudden spur of emotion Hikari meant to kiss his cheek but Uryu turned his head and her lips met his.

Both teens froze with their lips still connected. Hikari slowly relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Uryu slid his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. The two parted after what felt like hours and rested their foreheads against each others.

"That... that was an accident..." Hikari laughed breathless.

"A serendipitous accident I'd say," Uryu said, smiling and blushing.

They smiled warmly at each other and leaned in to continue their loving and uniting kiss.

* * *

"How was that for a story?" Hikari asked her three children.

"It was okay but it would've been better with some Hollow fighting," Kouji said.

Ai rolled her blue eyes, "What is it with boys and fighting? I thought it was really romantic Mommy."

The youngest of the trio, Ryû had nothing to add because he was busy gnawing on the ear of his stuffed bear. Hikari hugged all three of her children and chuckled. Kouji, Ai and Ryû all had their father's eyes and hair save for Kouji who had inherited his mother's brown locks.

"I gave you guys your story now it's off to bed," their mother said as she stood up from the couch.

"Aww Mom," Kouji and Ai moaned as they were herded upstairs into their respective bedrooms.

"It's late and it's a school night," Hikari reminded them as she picked up the youngest child and balanced him on her hip.

Hikari tucked in each child, gave them a kiss goodnight and wished them a goodnight and pleasant dreams. When she stepped out of Ryû's room she saw her husband leaning against the doorway of their newborns' shared room.

"I was finally able to put the twins to bed."

By "the twins" he meant their newborn fraternal twin son and daughter, Ichi and Himeko. Their son Ichi was born first and had his father's dark hair but Hikari's warm brown eyes. Himeko was the opposite and like her older brother Kouji had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Have any trouble putting them to bed?"

"Himeko was a little fussy but she calmed down and fell asleep," he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I can already tell she's going to act like an actual little princess," she sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"Yes, just like her mother," Uryu chuckled when she playfully slapped him. "I heard you telling them the story about us at the festival."

"It was Ai's turn to pick tonight's story and you know how she loves that one."

"She's not the only one," Uryu smiled as he leaned down to kiss Hikari.

* * *

***I hope you liked it Hikari—Glaceon. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
